Hoshiko Taketori
Hoshiko Taketori is a major character in the series. Appearances * Pulling the Strings: Major Character, Aeon Arcana Personality Based on seeing her for the first time, most people assume Hoshiko is your average student. She keeps herself focused on her work, and otherwise, occupies herself with hobbies, as well as assisting others whenever they need it. From a distance, that's what it looks like, but Hoshiko acts very counter to how she appears to others. She despises challenges and hard work, but she excels in school based work and other, more mental, tasks. She has a seemingly lethargic reaction to most things, and prefers to be lazy if she can. That said, she rarely has the luxury, and often puts more effort into everything she does than most of her friends can claim to. Her greatest joy can be found when she is sleeping, as she has no particular love for activites beyond that unless they're easy to accomplish. She also has a certain adoration of magic tricks, and dabbles in such, though she doesn't speak of doing so. In fact, she rarely talks of herself at all, if she talks. Hoshiko is a quiet girl, and often refrains from speaking if she can avoid it since she has no talent for speaking in general, or for people. She lends a helping hand whenever she can, but when pressed, she reveals that she doesn't know what really makes her happy on her own, so she finds her happiness through that of others, even if it's not her happiness to be had. Because Hoshiko is happier for helping others, she is terrified of being a burden to people. She lacks an almost basic understanding of people, and often finds herself hating that she can't understand how people feel due to her lack of empathy. Due to this, Hoshiko presents herself as a very apathetic figure to those that know her personally, often citing how little she actually cares about herself. Though she has never said so, Hoshiko only does the bare minimum to live, and nothing else given her realization that she has no use beyond what others deem her useful for. She has no drive, and no will, but she survives. If she doesn't live, she survives. Hoshiko's fear of offending people because of her lack of empathy, or being useless to them due to her lack of ability prominently display personality traits she wishes to hide. She has no willpower, and is often pushes around and told what to do, or how to think. Because of that, Hoshiko becomes what people need her to be at any given time for their benefit, but she's no good at it. She forces herself to do everything, and laments the fact that she can't, recalling that her parent's hated her inability. For that reason, she drives herself further than she can, and further than she should, only making those fervant efforts of hers even more meaningless considering she's never acted with purpose beyond what other people have decided for her. Though she presents apathy, primarily, she has been seen to resent those who are better than her in any regard. Even her closest friends are not beyond her resentment, but for the most part, she keeps her bitterness to herself, only choosing to complain about how pathetically average she is compared to everyone else, rather than speak about what's on her mind. After all, what would she have to say that's important? Nothing about herself, surely. Pulling the Strings Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pulling the Strings Category:Gakushoku Students Category:Persona user Category:Heroes Category:Valentine Valtieri